


Stitch

by wolfgirl232



Series: Rose Needle, Jade Thread [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, sewing porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl232/pseuds/wolfgirl232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya decides to teach Rose about literary devices, such as metaphor, analogy, symbolism... *eyebrows*</p><p>Because Rose is all for subtle shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch

Rose walked into Kanaya’s room, loping gracefully over the mound of pillows heaped against the wall. She crossed to stand behind her love, who sat nearly motionless at her Earth-style old-fashioned sewing machine (a gift that took Rose days to alchemize correctly—who knew it would take an iron stove and a spool of thread?). Placing her hands gently on Kanaya’s shoulders, she peered curiously at the troll’s work.

“Kanaya, darling, why are you painting your needles?” Rose leaned in to examine the tiny paintbrush in Kanaya’s hand, so small as to be comprised of only a few bristles. The lavender paint already coated several needles of various sizes, which lay to one side. Kanaya finished the one she was working on, and held it up for appraisal by the very tip, her claws pinning it delicately.

“Symbolism.” Kanaya responded, setting the needle aside.

No matter how much more Rose pressed, Kanaya would not say any more. Rose sighed in defeat, settling in to the pile of pillows to read aloud from Auden.

 

The next day, Rose understood.

She and Kanaya sat on either end of the kitchen table, Rose writing poetry, glancing up occasionally at Kanaya for inspiration. Kanaya was preparing to sew, placing her materials carefully on the table before her: signature jade thread, black and green fabric, pincushion, scissors, and lavender needle.

Her eyes drawn to the purple sliver, Rose watched as Kanaya cut a length of jade thread from the spool and deftly knotted one end. Kanaya lined up the end of the strand with the eye of the needle, and her eyes snapped to meet Rose’s.

Languidly, tilting her jaw back a centimeter, Kanaya pulled the thread through the opening in the needle. She slowly drew a few more inches through to form a tail, letting it drop. Refocusing on her work, she took up an already pinned segment of black satin, piercing the cloth with the needle. Her eyes met Rose’s again. In a sweeping movement, she pulled the thread through the fabric, pulling the first stitch taut.

Over and over, Rose watched her run through the fabric with the needle, stretching and twisting the thread into a miraculous row of perfect little stitches. The sensual fluidity of Kanaya’s movements however were anything but reserved. A smirk touched her lips as she watched realization dawn on Rose’s face. Rose continued to watch the needle dance at the end of the thread, flashing as Kanaya wove it through the dark material.

When Rose reached a fever pitch, she and Kanaya ran breathless through the hallways to her room, where she slammed the seamstress against the wall feverishly.

Rose proceeded then to contort her into all sorts of intricately beautiful shapes.


End file.
